


The books we share

by 1rlshu1ch1sa1hara



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Domestic Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1rlshu1ch1sa1hara/pseuds/1rlshu1ch1sa1hara
Summary: Byakuya sees Makoto reading A manga and decides to try to find it in the school library, but makoto catches him.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The books we share

**Author's Note:**

> Awww ty on the love for feb last fic-

Byakuya walked into the library a little after midnight. He didn’t want anyone to know what he was about to do. If anyone found out, especially makoto, he’d be done with. Byakuya walked through the rows of shelves trying to find it. He wouldn’t be able to do this during the day, there were too many students that would see. Byakuya looked up at the sign and found it, the manga section, he walked in the row.   
And there he saw. 

Makoto

Fricking

Naegi

The one person he didn’t want to see him (besides Toko). Makoto was sleeping at the moment so he didn’t notice byakuya at first. Byakuya looked at the small (when I say small I mean S M A L L he’s literally 5’3-) boy sleeping in front of him. Byakuya couldn't help but blush at the boy sleeping in front of him, even when he wasn’t trying he was adorable.  
Makoto yawned and started to wake up.   
“Oh hiii byakuya” He said sleepily. Then makoto realized it was byakuya.  
“Wait byakuya, what are you doing in the manga section? You hate manga” Makoto questioned  
Byakuya stood there embarrassed.  
“I was uh- looking for-“ Byakuya started to trip on his words. “ I was looking for manga, fine there I said it!” Byakuya was red from embarrassment.  
Makoto laughed, “that’s what you were looking for? You could’ve just asked me for recommendations.”   
Byakuya smiled a bit “ so uh what do you recommend?”   
Makoto’s face lit up “so over here we have Tokyo Ghoul which is perfect if you like gore, but if you're more into romance…” Makoto went on and on   
about manga and then out of nowhere he turned to byakuya and said   
“Why don’t you come to my dorm and we could watch anime?”  
Byakuya was confused “what does anime have to do with manga?”  
“How do you not know…? Anime it is mostly animated manga. I watch anime because I can’t really focus manga since I get distracted easily”   
“It’s really late shouldn’t you go to bed? I mean you did pass out like 29 minutes ago”  
“Oh right I forgot how late it was” Makoto laughed “Guess I’ll see you tomorrow, uh try to sleep tonight” Makoto walked away leaving byakuya there.  
Byakuya made sure that makoto was gone before he grabbed a manga that he’d seen makoto reading before and talking about to Kirigiri.  
The manga read “Death Note”  
Byakuya grabbed every volume they had in the library, which lucky for him they had many copies of each volume.


End file.
